More Drama!
by crossercoder
Summary: Lincoln, Clyde and Zackson are now looking for their mother as well as trying to figure out why she left them. While at school Tara leaving her position of power isn't exactly helping, a candidate named Mike Raywoood is a racist and a homophobic and he just got elected. (yes you need to read the first Drama to understand this one)
1. Chapter 1 Part 1

**Hello my dear wonderful readers, I will be your writer, crossercoder. Now it should say in the description of the story but if not, you have to read the first Drama book if you want to read this one. Now welcome to the second book in the Drama series. And just so you know I'm no longer using WordPad so happy day for all the grammar nerds.**

It was a day before summer vacation ended. It was late. Lincoln was on the phone with Clyde.

"Okay so you finally told Zackson the three of us are brothers" Lincoln said.

"Yes and he says he wants proof that we are actually brothers, like a photo" Clyde said.

"Why not just get another DNA kit" Lincoln said.

"My dads said they don't have enough for another one, they say the first was already alot of money" Clyde said.

"Okay and you are 100 percent sure that you have no photos" Lincoln said.

"Yes I am 100 percent sure" Clyde said.

"Okay well, I'll look around see if I can find any pictures in the attic" Lincoln said.

"Alright bye" Clyde said.

Lincoln then hung up

He then got out of bed and went to the attic. He looked around for a minute and found the box marked important. He opened it and saw his adoption certificate.

"Liars" Lincoln said to himself.

He took it out of the box and put it aside. He took everything out of the box. There was a book, two pictures, and a watch. The watch didn't work. He opened the book. On the back cover it said property of Michel Shayne. Lincoln looked at the pictures. One of them was of Zackson, Clyde and Him when they were younger and the other was of Rita and Lynn sr, Clyde's dads and four other people he had never seen in his life. They all looked like teens. They were all outside of a football stadium.

 **The next day**

It was the first day of 6th grade. It was early morning. Lincoln, Clyde and Zackson walked up to the school. Lincoln showed Zackson the picture.

"That proof enough for you" Lincoln said.

"Where'd you find them" Clyde said.

"Found them in that box you found my adoption certificate in, I also found this watch" Lincoln said.

He then stuck out his arm and showed off the watch.

They all then walked into the school.

"Did you find anything else in that box" Clyde asked?

"Yeah, I'll show it to you tonight" Lincoln said.

That is when Rick walked over to them.

"Ugh what do you want" Lincoln said.

"I want to be friends again" Rick said.

"What do you mean again" Lincoln asked?

"I'm not talking to you I'm talking to Zackson" Rick said.

"You want to be friends again, why" Zackson asked?

"Well Tara is thinking about all the crap she did last year, Ryan doesn't like me that much, so I'm basically back to square one in friends" Ryan said.

Lincoln, Clyde, and Zackson stopped and got into a huddle.

"He was my best friend for years, I think he deserves a second chance" Zackson said.

"He worked with Tara for like the whole third trimester" Lincoln said.

"Okay you know what, lets call a vote, those in favor for us to forgive Rick" Clyde said.

Zackson and Clyde both raised their hands.

"all apposed" Clyde said.

Lincoln raised his hand.

The 3 of them got out of the huddle.

"Yeah, yeah dude I definitely want to be your friend again, all that stuff that happened before is all water under the bridge" Zackson said.

"Great, great" Rick said "by the way I heard all of what you just said, just thought id let you know".

 **Meanwhile**

Pam arrived at the newspaper office. Everybody was there including Jerry. She had was holding a box. Chandler came up to her.

"You need some help" Chandler asked?

"Sure" Pam said.

She handed the box to Chandler and chandler struggled carrying it over to a desk in the corner.

"Why is it so heavy" Chandler asked?

"I don't know I only brought a few things" Pam said.

Pam then opened the box and took out everything it contained. What it contained was a reading lamp, a picture of her and Zackson at the fair, and a large book that contained every single news story she had done ever since she first joined the school newspaper.

"Not that much huh" Chandler said.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen it is time to assign stories" Jerry said "Mikey you will be doing a story on the newspaper runner candidates, J.J. you will be doing a story on the new leaders of clubs, Chandler you will be interviewing the candidates of the school president and Mrs. Pam you will be following the story of the campaign race, Carrie you will b-".

Before Jerry could finish a girl walked in and put a paper on the table.

Jerry walked over to it and read it.

"The candidates are Mike Raywood and Ryan Day" Jerry said.

 **Meanwhile**

Lincoln, Clyde, Zackson and Rick walked into the newly built school auditorium. The four took seats that where in the middle of the rows.

Then a black man with dreads, wearing a bob marley T shirt that said "money cant buy life", jeans and sneakers walked up onto the stage.

"Yo Ladies and Gentlemen I be yo vice principle, my name be Ray but you can just call me by my rapper name R-Shine, But imma let my Co worker and yo principle Mrs. Raywood" R shine said.

R shine left the stage and the principle Mrs. Raywood came on. She was white, she had short brown hair and wore a pink short sleeve shirt and pink sweats.

"Hello children I am your principle and you can buy your daily planners at the student store, having one is mandatory, and the longer you don't the your grade will be lessened" Mrs. Raywood said "I will be taking questions".

One kid in the front raised their hand.

"Um, what happened to principle. Huggins" the kid asked.

"Oh well um, he had some complaints from parents about not looking into problems between students and the parents took it to the board of education, or something like that I'm not 100% sure what happened" Mrs. Raywood said "Now I know that you students are going to have your first election for student body president or student president for short, so I will introduce you to your first candidate and my son Mike Raywood".

Mike Raywood then walked on stage as his mother left.

"Hello I am Mike Raywood you may remember me from the other Royal Woods elementary on Dale Street" Mike said.

"Oh I remember you alright" Zackson said.

"You two know each other" Clyde asked?

"We got some history and not the good kind" Zackson said.

"So if you knew me from my old school you'd know what I stand for, gays do not belong here in a school they belong in a mental asylum and if you think I'm stopping there no there is another type of people another type of race that don't deserve to go to this school, starts with a B ends with a K" Mike said.

"I know he is not about to say what I think he is going to say" Lincoln said.

"Oh yes he is" Zackson said.

"Black people do not deserve to go to the same school as us" Mike said.

Clyde covered his mouth with his hand.

"You vote for me I will separate blacks from whites, and we get gays out of the school" Mike said finishing his speech.

The crowd was dead silent except for three people clapping.

Mike then walked off the stage and his opponent Ryan Day walked on. Ryan was white, he had orange neat hair, had an eyepatch over his left eye and was wearing a suit.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen my name is Ryan Day and as you just my opponent stands for all the problems that should've been taken care of years, so if you want a nut job who improved about 100% of his speech you can vote for that guy, or if you want someone who will actually do good for this school like getting rid of bullying, getting someone who is actually qualified for the role of newspaper runner, but hey it's your call you can hire the village idiot if you want, or you can hire someone who actually wrote and rehearsed his speech" Ryan said.

"Ryan for prez" Ryan yelled!

 **Later on at lunch**

The group of 9 was sitting at one of the two lunch tables in the middle of the cafeteria; the other was the cool table.

"That is not what he said" Simon said.

"It's exactly what he said" Clyde said.

"He really said he was going to separate blacks and whites and get gays out of the school" Simon asked?

"Yep" Zackson, Lincoln, and Clyde said simultaneously.

"It could've been worse" Rick said as he was solving a rubix cube.

"How could it have been worse" Lincoln asked?

Rick pondered on it for a minute.

"Nope, it couldn't have been worse" Rick said.

"Aaaaaaaaaaand done" Rick said finishing solving the rubix cube and placing it on the table.

"You do not care do you" Lincoln said.

"Not really, I try not to care about things" Rick said.

"That's just sad" Lincoln said.

"Better than crying when the thing comes to an end or doesn't work out the way you planned it" Rick said.

"Wow, you're just a ray of sunshine aren't ya" Lincoln said sarcastically.

"Well I for one believe that Mike Raywood speech went amazingly" A voice said from behind them.

The group turned around to see a kid wearing a grey jacket with a green T-shirt underneath. Black jeans, and black vans. He had slick back hair with alot of jell

"How long where you waiting there just to say that" Lincoln asked?

"That's none of your business, what is your business is that my name is Danny and I really don't like how you're talking Mike Raywood" he said "He has amazing ideas for this school and I can't wait to see them in action" Danny said.

"Okay well good for you, but imma tell you what's none of your business, telling me what to say about a candidate, so you can just get out of here" Lincoln said.

"Don't tell me what to do" Danny said.

"You think I'm scared of you, my ex girlfriend was scarier than you and that's not even a joke" Lincoln said

"What did you just say to me" Danny said.

"You heard me" Lincoln said standing from his seat and walking over to Danny "I am not afraid of you, I have had to deal with a stuck up cheerleader who thought she was better than everybody, I have had my entire family lie to me for 11 years, I have had a fight with someone and it lasted about 5 seconds, I have been through the depths of hell and I think I might still be there because I have to deal with crap like Mike Raywood, so do you want to buzz off yet or are things gonna get physical".

Danny then put his hands up and backed away slowly and turned around heading for his table. Lincoln then walked back to his seat and sat down.

"Imma be honest with you guys I was really nervous back there"

"No way, you where so calm" Simon said.

"Oh but on the inside I was terrified" Lincoln said.

 **Guys I'm going to stop it here, I'm very sorry for the abrupt ending but my brain is fried after writing for so long and hey this is only part 1 of the begging of the book so part 2 will be out soon.**


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

**Okay so I now realize there are 2 Ryan's. I will address one as Ryan D. and the other as simply Ryan. Now with that out of the way let's get into it**

Over the course of a few days, it was very clear who was going to win the class presidential election. Mike Raywood was a racist, homophobic jerk. While Ryan was a polite, kind, open minded person with not many flaws. After 14 days of speeches, debates, and interviews by the school news it was finally time to vote. Final speeches were in the morning, voting was in the afternoon, and the votes were tallied at the end of the day.

 **8:02 A.M.**

All students were in the auditorium to watch the final speeches except for kids who worked in the newspaper office; they were allowed to watch the election which would be played live on the school news channel. Zackson, Lincoln, Clyde, Simon, and Sarah took seats in the back row.

Mike Raywood was the first to come on stage.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen, as you already know I am Mike Raywood, you already know were I stand on almost every issue, so I did not feel the need to write my speech this time and felt like I should just take questions" Mike said.

"How much do you wanna bet he didn't feel the need to write all his other speeches" Zackson said.

"How much you wanna bet there is not one piece of paper in his room" Clyde said.

"How much you wanna bet he can't even write" Lincoln said.

All 3 of them then started snickering. Mike pointed to a random person with their hand raised.

"If you win the campaign will black people be able to apply for a position in your cabinet?" They asked.

"Oh hell no, black people are incompetent, they lack patience, and they are extremely ignorant" Mike said.

"Is he sure he is not describing himself" Zackson said.

Mike pointed to another random person.

"What do you mean by separate blacks and whites?" they asked.

"Well by that I mean different sections for blacks and whites at the cafeteria, a separate area for them on the bus, the whole shazam you know" Mike said "alright last question".

Mike pointed to a third and final random person.

"If you win would you let women work in your cabinet?" They asked.

"Of course I would" Mike said and then winked.

"Why the hell did he just wink" Sarah said.

Mike then left the stage and Ryan came up, he was wearing, jeans, a black T-shirt with a white smiley face and black and white vans. Most of the audience clapped as he walked on stage.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen, when I was 5 I learned about Martin Luther King Jr, when I was 6 I learned about his dream and when I was 8 I wanted to be him but back then I thought I couldn't because I thought Martin Luther got rid of all racism, I thought the world was just sunshine and rainbows" Ryan said "I was very wrong… my first encounter with racism was when I was 9, I was out trick or treating and I walked up to this one house that had the sign "No black trick or treaters allowed", from that moment I knew I what I wanted to do, I wanted to get of racism, I wanted to make the world whole again… I just didn't know how" Ryan went silent for a moment after that.

"When I was 11 I had my first experience with gay people and also my first experience with homophobia" Ryan said "my best friend came running down the street, I left my house and walked up to him, he told me he was gay and then my mom came out of the house she yelled "GET AWAY FROM HIM" as if he had a deadly disease that was highly contagious, my mother pulled me inside and she told me and I quote "Never speak to those things, it is never right to be that way" and then she told me never to talk to that kid again" Ryan finished his sentence and was silent for a moment. He got tears in his eyes.

"She wouldn't even use his name!" Ryan yelled trying to stay composed and calm "and just like that I was never allowed to see my best friend again, never talk to him, my mother was so homophobic she moved me from my old school to this school".

Ryan was silent for a few more moments.

"I am now 12 my mother put up a sign on our front lawn last Halloween "No fagg*ts allowed on this lawn", I took that sign down, then I got into the biggest argument I ever got into with my mother. After 12 minutes of a back and forth shouting match…" Ryan was silent for a moment "She slapped me…" He went silent again. A single tear went down his left cheek. "She slapped her own son for asking her to have a little decency as a person and not put a sign on our lawn that alienates us in this neighborhood for good. From that moment I knew that I wanted to end homophobia, I wanted to reunite the world… I just didn't know how" Ryan said "I know how now, become influential, how do you do that… with power, so here we are, here I am, this is the little league, your future president… starts here".

The applause was loud, loud enough to shake the room a little.

Ryan then yelled "Ryan for prez!" which had essentially become his campaign slogan.

Ryan then walked off stage. If he hadn't won almost every single vote in the school he had then.

 **At lunchtime**

The group of 8 was sitting at their usual table. Rick was solving his rubix cube. Pam had a small crossword book.

"7 letter word for prejudice?" Pam asked.

"Bigotry" Clyde and Zackson said at the same time.

"9 letter word for anti-gay?" Pam asked.

"Homophobe" Clyde and Simon said at the same time.

"Are you quite done because you're not making anybody happier about our current situation." Chandler said.

"Well I still need a 6 letter word for racial bigotry" Pam said.

"What kind of a crossword is this?" Lincoln asked.

Rick put the finishing touches on his rubix cube, put it on the table and asked Pam if he could see her crossword book.

"Sure" Pam said.

Pam handed Rick the crossword book and Rick threw it as hard as he could across the room.

"Problem solved" Rick said. Rick then picked up his rubix cube and started scrambling.

"Dude you aren't even scrambling it right" Zackson said.

"How do you incorrectly scramble a rubix cube?" Rick asked.

"You make it too easy on yourself" Zackson said "I bet you couldn't solve it as fast if I scrambled it".

"I have the 8th fastest rubix cube solving time in Michigan, I can solve it in at least 5 minutes or sooner no matter who's scrambling it" Rick said.

Rick handed Zackson the rubix cube and said "Take your best crack at it".

That's when the principle came over the loud speaker and said "Lincoln Shayne, Clyde Shayne, Zackson Shayne".

Voting was done by alphabetical last name order. 3 people cam up at a time to the office voted and went back to lunch. The 3 got up and walked out into the hallway.

"You think they could've done this anymore inefficiently" Zackson said.

"Well, the school has almost 200 people, only 5,6 graders vote, so that's about 66 people voting at once, and that'd probably take up the whole lunch period, instead handle a small group of 3 get it done half the time." Clyde said.

"You think anybody's gonna vote for Mr. Raywood?" Zackson asked.

"Don't even put mister at the beginning of his name, mister is something you use when you want to address somebody politely, he doesn't deserve to be addressed politely" Lincoln said.

"The only people that probably would vote for him is Danny" Clyde said.

"Imagine that, 65 votes for Ryan Day, 1 for Mike Raywood" Lincoln said.

"I'd be amazing to watch Mr. High And Mighty go down like that" Zackson said.

That is when Danny came up with 2 others. 1 was black and the other was white. The black one was wearing a brown jacket, blue jeans, vans and a NYC hat. The white one was a redhead, he was wearing a grey T-shirt, blue jeans, black and white vans, a cross necklace, a watch, and a monster energy hat.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear" Lincoln said.

"Um so, are you three… friends" Zackson said.

"Yeah, best friends for 5 years" Danny said.

"Um, so you believe that blacks and whites should be separated and shouldn't be able to be friends but you have a black friend" Zackson said.

"Yeah" Danny said "I don't see the problem here"

"Nobody tell him, I want to see how long it takes him to figure this out".

"So, who are these friends of yours" Lincoln said putting air quotes around the words friends.

"I'm Lance" The black one said.

"Jackson" The white one said.

"Lance you don't mean-" Zackson was cut off by Lance.

"Lance Swording" He said.

"That is not your real name" Clyde said.

"It isn't, it's his dream name" Zackson said.

"Terry Torrington" Lance said.

The two walked up to each-other and hugged.

That's when the principle came over the loud speaker and said "Lincoln Shayne, Clyde Shayne, Zackson Shayne please report to the voting booth in 5 minutes or you abstain".

"We got to go, good seeing you again Lance, not good seeing you again though Danny" Zackson said.

"Let's go guys" Clyde said.

The 2 then started walking again

"So you two have some history?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah, I'm he's my adoptive cousin, last year trying to kill some time asking each other questions about each other and he asked what would my dream name would be, I told him Terry Torrington, he told me Lance Swording, and we've been calling each- other those names ever since and the first time he called me that, not joking I felt so connected to him, I felt like his family even though we weren't" Zackson explained.

"Good to know that family even if not related by blood can still bond in the middle of this storm" Clyde said.

Lincoln immediately thought about his sisters. He hadn't talked to any one of them in months. He wasn't mad at them anymore and he knew Luna wasn't taking the whole situation very well.

"Speaking of your family how's Nara doing" Clyde asked.

"She didn't come out of her room over the summer, and she's been sitting at the sticky table because she feels like she deserves it, it's like Rick said, she's been thinking about all the crap she did last year" Zackson said.

"Wow… that makes me feels kind of bad for her" Clyde said.

"Why, she's getting what she deserves, she's a homophobic, hypocrite, who thought she was better than everybody-else" Lincoln said.

"Well, she definitely doesn't think that now, she feels like the scum of the school, if she still believes that there's a pyramid of popularity at school she most likely feels like she's at the bottom of it" Zackson said.

"I'm sorry, she believed that last year, that has to be the dumbest thing I've ever heard in my life." Lincoln said.

The 3 then arrived at the office. There was a girl handing out small slips of paper. She then said "Form a line and I'll give you a slip once it's your turn".

Zackson went first, then Clyde and last Lincoln. The 3 then walked out of the office and down the hall.

Once the 3 got back to the cafeteria they sat back down with the group. Clyde just stared at Tara, who was at the sticky table.

"Hey Clyde, you good?" Simon asked.

"Sorry I'm just a little distracted" Clyde said.

"A little, you've been staring at Nara for like 2 minutes now" Simon said.

"Please don't tell me you feel bad for her" Pam said.

"Pam" Sarah said.

"What, she's a jerk, you should know that better than anyone of us here" Pam said.

"Pam, look at her" Sarah said.

Tara was wearing a black hoodie with the hood up, Black shorts, and sandals with socks. She had black eyeliner running down her face from crying.

"Does that look right, Pam, does she deserve to sit lonely, crying" Sarah said.

"Yes" Pam said.

"Pam!" Sarah yelled.

"What, she was a homophobic, hypocritical jerk, she deserves everything she gets" Pam said.

"Pam!" Clyde and Sara yelled at the same time.

"You two are softies, alright. Not everybody deserves a second chance" Lincoln said.

"I believe it's only fair if we gave Ryan, Chandler and Rick a second chance, she deserves one aswell" Simon said.

"All those are special cases, alright" Lincoln said.

"No they weren't" Chandler said.

"YES THEY WERE!" Lincoln yelled "Listen to me, me and Pam don't want to give her a second chance she is an awful person and karma has finally caught up to her, I don't care how sad she looks for what she did, I don't care how much any of you want to give her a second chance, we will not be okay with it and THAT IS FINAL SO LETS STOP TALKING ABOUT IT!".

"Damn, who died and made you dictator" Zackson said.

"Shut up Zackson" Lincoln said.

 **Later On**

It was 10 minutes before school ended. All the votes were tallied and everybody was in the school auditorium except for newspaper team who were still at the paper room finishing up articles but they had a T.V. which broadcasted the school Media's coverage of the election.

Mrs. Raywood came on stage.

"Hello children, I have counted all the votes and it is 39 votes for my son and the best candidate in my opinion Mike Raywood and 27 votes for Ryan Day" Mrs. Raywood said.

"Wait did she just say-" Zackson was cut off by Simon.

"39 votes for Mike Raywood" Simon said.

 **Meanwhile in the Newspaper Office**

The reporter for the School Media Team said "Ladies and Gentlemen all those watching from the club rooms, Mike Raywood has won the election".

The room was silent.

"What this has to be a mistake" Chandler said.

"Nope, no mistake votes were tallied by the principle in advance 3 times" Jerry said.

"Buckle up ladies and gentlemen, we've made it" Pam said.

"Made it to what?" Chandler asked.

"With this homophobic, racist, bigot in charge we've made it… to our own, little slice of hell" Pam said in a somber tone "I've seen this all before, this is not going to be fun".


	3. Chapter 2

It'd been a day after the election. It was lunchtime. Mike's voice came over the loud speaker "Please report to the office Pam, Zackson, Tara, Jackson, Lance, Danny and Simon".

The six got up and walked out of the cafeteria.

"What do you think this jackass wants?" Zackson said.

"Dude, language" Simon said.

"It means donkey, dear lord, you turn more and more into Clyde each day" Zackson said.

Simon's ears went red and he blushed a little.

"Um, hey Simon… there's been something I've been wanting to say to you for a while" Tara said.

"Just leave him alone alright, we won, you lost, you're a hypocritical homophobe get over it" Pam said.

"Let, her speak" Simon said.

"Really, you really want to hear what she has to say" Pam said.

"Just let her speak" Simon said.

"Thank you, Simon. You're so kind for listening to me after everything I've put you through and you still listen to me-" Tara was cut off by Pam.

"Get to the point" Pam said.

"Simon, I wanted to say I'm sorry for everything, I'm sorry for telling the school you were gay, I'm sorry for putting gum in your hair, I'm sorry for making your best friend punch you in the face, I'm sorry for pitting you and your best friend against each-other, I'm sorry for every single thing I did to you last year because you didn't deserve it, you are a kind, friendly person" Tara said with tears in her eyes.

"Really… that was it, you think some half baked apology and some tears are just going to make everything all good" Pam said.

"She's right, no words will ever make up for anything I did to you last year" Tara said.

"You sure about that because they just did, I accept your apology" Simon said.

"What, really, after all you've been through, the- the hatred you suffered through, all that and you're just going to accept her apology" Pam said.

"Pam, if it weren't even for her I never would've met Clyde, the only reason Clyde noticed me is because of me and Ryan's argument, that wouldn't have happened without Tara, no argument with Ryan, I never meet Clyde and I love Clyde" Simon said.

"I still don't see how you can accept her apology so easily, you've been through hell, all that's happened to you and you're able to accept her apology so easily" Pam said.

"If I may quote my grandfather and former senator of Michigan after the fall of the Berlin Wall now let us not build up these walls of hatred and bitterness of the past and over those who have oppressed us, when we could make better of our time and forgive those who wish to be forgiven and tear down those same walls we wish to build up, let us forgive but remember" Simon said.

"Thank you, Simon" Tara said.

"For what?" Simon asked,

"Accepting my apology, it really gives me some closure" Tara said.

The 6 entered the office. It was deserted. That is when Mike walked out of the presidential office.

"Hello friends, foes… girlfriend" Mike said.

"I am not your girlfriend and I never will be" Pam said with her arms crossed and was slightly blushing.

"And I am not your friend" Zackson said.

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" Mike yelled, immediately after the room was silent "Thank you" he said after a moment in a calm voice.

"Now the reason I have brought all of you here is because every single one of you has played a significant role in my life, either directly or indirectly and I want every single one of you to be in my cabinet" Mike said "Let's start off with my best friends, the men who will never leave my side Lance and Jackson I designate you 2 to my war cabinet" Mike said.

"War cabinet? The hell do you need a war cabinet for?" Zackson asked.

"All in due time, all in due time" Mike said "Zackson, speaking of you, the man who got me kicked out of my old school, your job in my cabinet is you will be overseeing all my urban policies go into effect" Mike said.

"Urban, dude just say black, it's not as if you care" Zackson said.

"I can say the N word but I don't say it do I, it's because I'm not racist, the reason I'm doing this is because white and black people are not meant to be together, I'm just doing what is right" Mike said "Simon, one of the worst stories of bullying I've heard in my life. Bullied so hard for being gay, they had to switch schools, pitted against your best friend, secret of being gay revealed to the whole school, the only thing helping you out was your boyfriend Clyde and you two are almost separated but their love is saved after Clyde pleads and begs for them to stay together" Mike said.

"What do you want from me?" Simon asked agitated.

"Well your position in my cabinet is overseeing all of my gay policies" Mike said.

"Tara…" Mike was about to speak to her but she had her head down and she was crying "Ahem… LOOK AT ME WHEN IM TALKING TO YOU!".

Tara slightly looked at him, her eyeliner running down her face and her eyes partially red.

"Tara, you've influenced my policy heavily, the former dictator of this school who let go of power and gave way for democracy, well I bet you hate this don't you" Mike said.

"YES, I hate this, I hate you, you're an awful person" Tara said.

"Alright, alright, shut up now, you will be my secretary, overseeing all policies going into effect from urban policy to gay policy" Mike said.

"Pamela" Mike said walking over to Pam. Mike then stroked his fingers through her hair, Pamela then swats his arm away.

"What do you want from me" Pam said, her annoyance anger ringing clear in her voice.

"Well, a king can't rule without a queen" Mike said

"No way" Pam said.

"Yes way, Pamela, I love you and I want you to be my first lady" Mike said grabbing Pam's hands in an attempt to hold them, right before Pam pushed him back. She stared dead in his eyes.

"Don't touch me" She said through clenched teeth.

"Bi-" before he could finish Jackson cut him off.

"Dude, it's all good, not worth it" He said in a calming voice.

Mike looked down and saw her hands balled into fists. Mike clapped his hands and then said "Alright let's end on a high note".

"Danny, I would like you to be my vice president. You're unrelenting support has been helpful" Mike said.

"I'd be honored" Danny said.

"Alright let me walk ya'll out" Mike said.

The eight of them walked out of the office and into the hallway.

"Alright you guys have a good day, if you'd like these positions they start the day after tomorrow" Mike said.

"If? You mean we don't have to do this" Simon asked.

"No, of course not, these positions are your choice" Mike said "Of-course if you don't choose to accept these jobs my mom will just turn all the grades on your report card to F's so you'll either have to repeat this grade or go to summer school, but other than that your choice really".

Mike then went back into the office and slammed the door, laughing maniacally.

"Believe me; if you thought I was bad in my tenure he'll be twice as worse" Tara said.

"If you were a demon, he's the devil himself" Simon said before adding "No offense".

"None taken" Tara said.

"Guess I'll see you guys the day after tomorrow" Jackson said.

"Not me" Pam said shaking her balled up fists.

"You're going to take the Fs?" Simon asked.

"I'd rather die before I gave up my dignity" Pam said.

That's when the bell rang and the group of 7 split and 4 walked down one end of the hallway while the other 3 walked down the other.


	4. Chapter 3

It was the day that Mike's presidency officially began. It was after school and the office was hustling and bustling for a few minutes with adults and kids running in and out and then it was dead silence. Tara was sitting behind the secretary's desk; Jackson and Lance were sitting on the only other 2 chairs in the office, while Zackson and Simon sat on the floor. Zackson soon got up and walked over to Tara's desk.

"Can I have that?" Zackson asked pointing to a mug that had pens and pencils in it.

Tara slowly pushed the mug over to the edge of the table. Zackson then grabbed it and hurled it across the room. It soon hit the wall sending shattered glass, pens and pencils to the ground. Tara was taken by surprise, most of the room was aswell but Tara was the only one to let out a small shriek.

"THIS F*CKING SUCKS!" Zackson yelled before turning to the side and kicking a counter desk (it's a real thing, look it up) hard causing it to shake.

The whole room was silent. Zackson's breathing was heavy and his hands were balled into fists.

"I'm gonna f*cking kill him" Zackson said in a calm voice. He turned around and walked to the door of the presidential office. Jackson and Lance got up and ran for Zackson attempting to stop him with Jackson grabbing his left arm and Lance grabbing his right. Zackson attempted to fight them off which soon led to Simon getting up and attempting to talk Zackson down and Tara soon followed Simon's lead.

 **Meanwhile**

Chandler ran down the school hall and ran into the newspaper office holding a folder with a couple of lined pieces of paper in it. He ran over to his desk pulling out his seat and putting the folder down. He started up the computer and opened up his folder. That's when Chandler heard a soft sob. He looked up from the computer and kicked off the wall which rolled his chair out into the isle and saw Pam who was sitting at her desk with her head down on her arms.

"Pam?" Chandler questioned.

Pam looked up and as soon as she saw Chandler she wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"Chandler, I- I had no idea you were here" She said sniffing on the first I.

"I didn't know you were here either" He said. The room went silent for a moment. Chandler then rolled up to Pam's desk and asked "You okay?"

"No" Pam said.

"You want to talk about it?" Chandler asked.

Pam was silent for a few moments before she nodded her head yes.

"It's just I keep second guessing myself, I- I'm being tasked with picking between two evils and I don't know if I made the right choice" She said.

"What happened?" Chandler asked.

"Mike asked me to be in his cabinet as first lady and I refused but he said that if we refuse all our grades on our report cards go to F's" Pam explained "and you know that if our grades tank we don't get to be on the paper crew, so now I have to decide between being in his cabinet and giving up my dignity or not being in his cabinet and giving up the thing I love".

Chandler was silent for a minute or two.

"Pam" Chandler said "I saw a quote online that said "You'll know you've made the right choice when you've made the hardest and most painful one but your heart is at peace". I know you made the right choice because of this. All the emotion you're giving it, the second thought, this is probably the most painful choice out of the two but your heart is at peace because at the end of the day you don't have to work for a man who has no respect for women, people of color, gay people… just people in general".

Pam got up and walked over to Chandler and then she spread her arms. Chandler then got up and hugged her. Pam shed a tear and then quietly said "thank you Chandler".

 **Meanwhile**

Lance had Zackson backed against the wall, holding his arms down. Zackson was no-longer attempting to fight; his face was red and his breathing still heavy.

"Dude calm down, I get it you're mad at him, I understand but you need to calm down" Lance said.

"Why should I, why does he get to get away with everything, he's forcing us to do this, he's already stated his hatred for black people and gays" Zackson said.

"Hey remember that every single decision he makes has to go through the principle" Lance said.

"How about you remember that the principle is his mother" Zackson said.

"Listen, again I get it, I understand why you'd want to be violent and everything but the only thing he's going to do if we're violent is double down on his views" Lance said.

"Imagine if we got violent with Tara" Simon said "it wouldn't have solved anything, an eye for an eye and the world goes blind.

Zackson unballed his fists and Lance backed away from him.

"You- you guys are right, I'm sorry" Zackson said.

"It's okay" Lance said.

"So… what do we do about this mess then?" Zackson asked.

"Hey, you and Jackson are good friends with him right" Tara said to Lance "so maybe you guys could talk some sense into him".

"Worth a try" Lance said.

Lance and Jackson walked up to the presidential Office and opened the door. Mike and Danny turned around and Mike said "ah Lance and Jackson just the men I wanted to see".

"Um, Mike we got to talk about the cabinet" Jackson said.

"Well whatever it is it'll have to wait, now get over here" Mike said.

Lance and Jackson walked over to Mike and Danny. They were looking at a map of the school district.

"Boy's we're gonna have a war" Mike said.


End file.
